Trust
by spellbound12
Summary: What if Keller had to face the fact that Galen might not come home?
1. Chapter 1

"Keller, he's coming back. Just like our soulmates." Rashel comforted her. Just then Kayla came in with a smile on her face. "Keller. He's back!" She stepped aside to reveal Galen, although he looked tired and anixous. All Keller could do was stand there in shock until he moved forward barely, then she was across the room and in his arms. She only relaxed when she heard his sigh of relief. _You came back to me. Of course I did. I promised you that you'd never be alone anymore. Yeah but when they said that you might not survive I thought that the only one that had cared enought to force me to admit that I didn't want to be alone was leaving me alone again. Shhhh... Don't think like that ever again! I won't leave you alone. I promise. _Accepting that she wouldn't be left alone by the most important person in her life, she relaxed enough that he could lean back to look in her face, see the worry that still lingered in her eyes, crush her to him, and whisper comforting words in ear.

5 MONTHS EARLIER

I had to admit I was nervous. Galen was going away to war and at that moment we thought that he would only be gone for a few weeks. At the same time I was excited because when he came home we would finally have our wedding and start our life together. It was unexpected when I got a call from the frontline hospital, one that knew about the Night World. They told me that Galen had been injured and was not expected to make it through the night. By the time I hung the phone up I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Escaping to my room, I curled up on the bed and tried to convince myself that it was all just a sick joke, I couldn't do that because I couldn't reach him through the soulmate bond and that worried me the most. I was in the same position when Rashel found me and we both were in that same position when Quinn came looking for us. If I wasn't so scared I might have laughed at his expression when he found the both us crying, curled around each other in fetal positions. Before either of us could process anything, Rashel was in Quinn's lap and I was pressed against his side. I knew he had always loved me like a sister and treated me like one, which included threatening to kick Galen's but if he hurt me. So far that hadn't happened, I was pretty sure Galen would get it if, when, he came home.

PRESENT TIME

Remembering that particluar conversation, I coulndn't help but let out a little laughter. Now i wondered if Quinn would make good on his promise. Rashel seemed to be thinking along the same lines and was laughing as well. I think the boys thought we had finally gone crazy. After we had calmed down, we noticed the looks switched by our soulmates, but we coulndn't do anything before we were thrown over their shoulders and shrieking in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

After the tickling treatment was over, the boys let us go only to be captured again and dragged back onto their laps. Both of us struggled to get free but they were somehow stronger. "Please let us go." We both begged. They were laughing so hard they couldn't talk but they shook their heads in the only answer we would get. By now the other soulmates were in the doorway, watching and laughing at our predicament. "Oh, like any of the other guys wouldn't and haven't done it before." The words were snapped out, accompianed by the helpless gasp of somebody being tickled to death. They had started the tickling us again and didn't seem to be giving up soon. _Galen are you going to stop anytime soon? I don't know are you done being afraid that I'll leave you? Yes I'm done now stop the tickling, please. Fine you've won me over and over and over. Such a romantic. _Now it was time for Rashel to try and get Quinn to stop torturing her. _Quinn will you let me go? Nope. Will you stop tickling me? Maybe if you say pretty please. Pretty PLEASE. Nope. What? You said... You said that you would stop if I said pretty please. No I said maybe. Traitor. Call me what you want but you know you love me. How could I not._ With that she turned around in his lap and kissed him, hard. Rashel got what she wanted, Quinn let go of her and she broke the kiss and leaped off his lap, stod grinning over him. All I could say for them was run! and the chase was on! I preffered to stay on Galen's lap as long as he didn't start tickling me.

Six hours later, we had escaped to our bedroom and I was stretched out on top of Galen's body. I was really comfortable and didn't plan on moving anytime soon. Apparently Galen had the same idea because he let me go to sleep before he moved me. Now I was curled against his side and I was really comfortable. Sometime during the night he must have gotten up because when I woke up the next morning there was a surprise waiting for me. A solid gold puppy stood before me, his tounge hanging out._ How did you get a puppy in here? I asked Theirry if it would be alright if we kept it and he said it was fine with him. So now we have a puppy... If you want him. Of course I want him, but what's his name? Well that's for you to decide. How about Iris? I think that's a wonderful name, Keller._

_RASHEL AND QUINN_

_Rashel are you going to let me give you your surprise? What surprise? You won't find out until you stop running._ She stopped because she was extremely curious, she wasn't used to getting presents from anyone so she was very surprised that John would get her something._Rashel why are you surprised that I would get you something? Because after my mother died nobody really cared enough to get me anything, so I just stopped expecting anything. Well that won't be happening with me here, so come to our room so I can give you your present. Be right there._ Quinn shook his head at the thought that his Rashel never expected presents from any one anymore. It never ceased to amaze me how much she had sacrificed in her childhood to hunt the man that he had formerly called his father. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his soulmate gracefully walking into the room. He smiled, sending her a smile before pulling a black puppy from behind his back. _Quinn where did you get a puppy from? I found him and brought him home. But... Theirry already said that we could keep him if you want to that is. Of course I do! Can we call him Shadow or does he already have a name? Nope that honor is all yours so if you want to name him Shadow then taht's his name._ Rashel jumped and ended up in her soulmates lap. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently. This surprised Quinn that a simple present meant so much to her._I promise that you will always get presents. Why? I don't deserve them. I've never done anything good enough to. Don't ever say that again! If anything you've done too much without being rewarded. But.. No buts, you deserve to get presents. _Suddenly both her and the puppy yawned, making Quinn laugh. _Why don't we go to bed? Yeah that would be nice. I'm tired and I coulld probably fall asleep standing up. As funny as that would be; I would rather have you asleep either on me or beside me. Carry me, please? Okay since you asked so nicely._


End file.
